Commercially available protective identification card holders or badge holders include both holders which are used primarily for display of the identification card and holders which are used primarily for storage of the identification card, such as wallet-style holders. A non-rigid display-type identification card or badge holder is typically made wholly of flexible plastic and has a single pocket which substantially encloses the card, but allows removal of the card at one edge of the pocket. The card holder often is provided with a slot and/or holes spaced away from the pocket for connection to a neck lanyard, clip, pin, or other attachment device. An attachment device such as a clip may also be attached directly to the holder. Such plastic holders are subject to tearing at the edges of the pocket and at the point(s) of connection to the display device. A single pocket holder also does not allow separated storage of either multiple identification cards or of an identification card with another card such as a credit card. Separated storage of multiple cards allows the cards to be more easily organized. In general, separated storage of multiple cards also allows proper operation of cards containing magnetic information.
Seron (U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,477) discloses a breakaway lanyard loop containing a breakaway element which defines a weak point in the loop. When sufficient force is applied to the loop, the loop will open at the breakaway element. Seron""s FIG. 1 shows that the breakaway lanyard may be attached to an identification card by a mounting element such as a hook. Seron teaches that the mounting element should be at a fixed location on the loop. Depending on the placement of the breakaway element, having a fixed mounting element can limit adjustment of the loop size to fit a wearer. Seron does not appear to address protective covers or holders for identification cards. Different breakaway elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,379,928, 5,533,238, and 6,073,317.
The present invention provides an attractive, durable, non-rigid identification card holder which is capable of being connected to a breakaway lanyard, a clip, or a band. The identification card holder may optionally provide separated storage for more than one identification card or for one or more identification cards and other cards such as credit, ATM, or phone cards. Separated storage of multiple cards allows more convenient organization of the cards and in general allows proper operation of cards containing magnetic information. Such an identification card holder is especially useful for airline personnel such as pilots, who are typically required to carry at least one identification card as well as a flight plan, as well as mechanics and rampers.
The present invention is in the field of non-rigid identification card holders, especially holder systems which can be attached to a breakaway lanyard for holding the identification card about the neck, to a clip for attaching the identification card to an article of clothing, or to a band for securing the identification card to an arm or leg.
The present invention provides a system for holding at least one identification card. The system allows a non-rigid identification card holder to be attached to a breakaway lanyard for holding the identification card about the neck, to be attached to a clip for securing the identification card to an article of clothing, or to be attached to a band for securing the identification card to an arm or leg. In one embodiment, the lanyard, clip and/or band may be reversibly interchangeable. In general, breakaway lanyards are safer than non-breakaway lanyards since they prevent choking of the wearer. In a preferred embodiment, the breakaway lanyard makes noise when the lanyard loop is opened, thus alerting the wearer of possible loss or theft of the identification card holder.
The identification card holder comprises at least one pocket sized to hold the identification card. In a preferred embodiment, at least one face of the pocket comprises a transparent polymeric material to allow easy viewing of the card. If the card is a smart card containing electronically coded information, e.g. on an electronic chip, the card can also be scanned or read through the transparent material by a smart card reader. A reinforced hole, for example a thumb slide, may be provided in one pocket face through which a finger may be inserted to aid in removing the identification card from the pocket. In another preferred embodiment, the card holder has two back-to-back pockets with the outer face of each pocket comprising a window of transparent polymeric material. These two pockets provide separated storage for two identification cards. The identification card holder may also provide additional pockets sized to hold ATM cards, phone cards, credit cards, security cards, photographs, etc.
For improved durability, the identification card holder may be made of a second material such as a woven material or leather in addition to the first transparent polymeric material. It is preferred that the means for attachment of the breakaway lanyard or clip connects to a portion of the identification card holder made of this second, more durable material.